Changes in Perspective
by historian
Summary: Dr. Drakken was a laughingstock...until he brought the entire world to its' knees with his Little Diablo plot. Ron Stoppable was a loser...until he saved the world AND got the girl. So...what does the rest of the world think about these changes?


_(Sigh) I vow to myself that I am going to do a better job updating my fanfics in a __**TIMELY**__ manner, and here I am starting a NEW fanfic! What can I say; my muse is a closet sadist!_

_This story is going to be a collection of one-shots built around the same theme, one that explores one of the most important consequences of "So the Drama": the drastic shifts in perspectives the movie inflicted on the various characters._

_OVERALL SUMMARY: Dr. Drakken was a laughingstock…until he brought the entire world to its' knees with his Little Diablo plot. Ron Stoppable was a loser…until he saved the entire world AND got the girl. So…what the does the rest of the world think about these changes?_

_CHAPTER SUMMARIES: I have ideas for three so far; hopefully more will be added later._

_Chapter 1:" Hidden Depths". Shego wonders how well she knows her boss._

_Chapter 2: "Blind Spots". Kim wonders how someone so smart could be so blind._

_Chapter 3: "What a Look can Convey". James Possible must confront the fact that truly anything is possible for his daughter…including falling in love._

_And so, without further ado, I present my first Kim Possible fanfiction!_

SHIFTS IN PERSPECTIVESChapter 1: Hidden Depths

Everything had changed.

Well, maybe not everything. Dr. D's plot had been foiled by Kim Possible. That hadn't changed.

Shego was sitting in a cell in a maximum-security Global Justice facility. That hadn't changed.

She would break out within two weeks, liberate Dr. D, and they would embark on his next quest for world domination. That hadn't changed.

Everything else, though…

Shego was having a hard time wrapping her head around what had happened earlier tonight.

They'd almost won!

Dr. D had come up with a brilliant plan! He'd combined two new and very different technologies in a revolutionary new way. He'd neutralized Kim Possible very effectively _before_ she became a threat. He'd staged a successful hostile takeover of a major corporation. He'd come within a hair's breadth of success, in a way that made his previous "build yet ANOTHER laser" plots seem even more pathetic than before.

AND NO ONE HAD SEEN IT COMING!

Including Shego.

Shego, who knew him best, who had been at his side for the past three years, who had seen each and every piece of the scheme as it was being assembled…hadn't had a freaking clue!

_(FLASHBACK):_

"_What is he DOING?"_

_(END FLASHBACK)_

On top of all that, he'd had the nerve to not even cower the slightest bit when she'd demanded that he tell her what he was up to. Instead, he had calmly defused her anger by pointing out that if SHE couldn't figure out what he was doing, neither could KIMMIE! And THAT meant that he might actually win this battle—and he'd been right!

_(FLASHBACK)_

"_You mean…you WEREN'T just making it up has you went along?"_

_(END FLASHBACK)_

Leaving all that aside, what was **really** throwing her for a loop…

…was that she didn't know how to feel about this.

Shouldn't she be ecstatic? For the first time, an end to the never-ending failures was in sight. If Drakken could do this once, he could do it again. Their latest failure was just a fluke—she'd beat they'd have control of this planet within the next six months!

And yet…

…Shego wasn't sure she wanted that!

She'd joined forces with Dr. D. for three reasons:

He paid really well.

He let her own thing whenever she wanted to.

She got to fight Kimmie on a regular basis.

But if they ever really DID take over the world…would that change? Would Dr. D. still need her? Without the redhead and her sidekick standing in the way, would life still offer any challenge? Would it still be interesting?

Shego shook her head in confusion. She'd been so bound and determined to finally best Kim Possible and prove who was the better fighter that she'd never given a thought to what she would do after that. She enjoyed being a super villain, even if constantly losing frustrated her. Take that away and…was there anything left?

A new thought struck her. She wasn't sure where she read it—she was not the literary type—but the statement boiled down to this: every hero needs a villain. Maybe the opposite was true: every villain needs a hero?

Shego didn't know what was going to happen next, but she did know one thing.

Nothing would ever be the same again.

_To be continued…_


End file.
